1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery system with a battery module in which a plurality of battery cells are connected in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional battery system has been known in which a plurality of battery modules are connected in parallel one another, each battery module comprising a plurality of battery cells connected in series (e.g., JP 2010-029015A). The battery system in JP 2010-029015A has status detection circuits that are provided for respective battery modules arranged in parallel one another, so as to detect differences in electrical currents flowing through the battery modules. Based on the detected results the magnitude of the electrical currents that flow through respective battery modules is controlled by current control elements. According to the battery system in JP 2010-029015A, the differences in current among the battery modules may be decreased.
Recently, development and experimental introduction of a battery system for a power storage have steadily advanced. In such a situation, scalability of flexibly responding to requirements for various voltages and current capacities has been requested, in association with expanding applicable proposes of a battery system. However, the battery system in JP 2010-029015A cannot provide the scalability of flexibly responding to requirements for various voltages and current capacities.